


On Daemons and Desserts

by JetBlackKobold



Series: Black Flan [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Prompto Argentum, Gen, Implied? Ignis/Ardyn?, Light-Hearted, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, but it's cute, but only if you want to read it in those ways, daemon!ignis, light and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetBlackKobold/pseuds/JetBlackKobold
Summary: Ignis and Prompto have a brief conversation about the nature of Daemons and the mysterious Chancellor, but Prompto gets a little side-tracked.A silly follow-up to "The Alstor Excavation" but it works fine as a little standalone scene.
Series: Black Flan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000659
Kudos: 5





	On Daemons and Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Setup - Ignis was turned into a daemon some time ago, but usually maintains human form. Ardyn is interested in this for his own reasons, and at some point during their interactions gave Ignis his floral shawl/hooded mantle.

Ignis sits on a large rock just outside a haven with Prompto. They are talking about Ardyn and his recent interest in the prince's advisor.

"I'm afraid I cannot begin to fathom what goes on in that man's head," Ignis says toying thoughtfully with the patterned grey shawl draped around his shoulders. He continues after a pause, "he said I was, or mine was, a breed he had never encountered before. I suspect that must have something to do with it, but I'm not sure what he meant exactly."

"Breed? Like… type of…" Prompto hesitates. He doesn't like to draw attention to the idea that Ignis is a daemon, even though the group has gotten more comfortable with it overall.

"Daemon?" Ignis finishes with no trace of shame or uncertainty. He smiles at Prompto, hoping to reassure him. "I thought so too. Although it almost seemed like he wasn't talking about me. That is the only thing that would make sense. What do you think?" Ignis asks because Prompto has a distracted, faraway look, and is clearly thinking about something.

Prompto startles a bit, pulled out of his thoughts. "Me? Uh oh… Flan, I figure?" Ignis looks confused. "Like, some kind of Black Flan. They're big and… uh…" Ignis's mouth is hanging open slightly; the corners of his lips twitch and his entire face seems like it doesn't know what to do with itself. "…that's not what you were asking, was it?" Prompto turns incandescent pink.

Ignis raises a hand to cover his mouth. Prompto thinks it's in disgust, then realizes Ignis is laughing. "No," he wheezes. "No, Prompto, that is not what I was asking." Ignis's face is red, and he mops at it with his hand, pushing his glasses aside to wipe away tears.

Prompto starts to laugh as well, even though he's pretty embarrassed. He likes that his screw up made Ignis laugh so much and it doesn't feel like it's at his expense. They're kind of laughing at both of them and at the situation. It's nice to be able to laugh about it. "S-Sorry, dude!"

Ignis is still grinning, shaking his head. "A Flan? Really?" He leans forward and holds his head up with his hand, elbow on his knee. His fingers obscure half his mouth but don't hide his smile.

Prompto decides to go all in. "Well, yeah! I mean, the whole look is there, you know? Plus they've got powerful magic, and I mean, you were good at magic before, and have only gotten better at it since." Prompto still can't quite say 'before you were a daemon' but the unsaid parts sit comfortably enough in the empty space.

"They're a bit liquescent, and far more homogeneous than I." Prompto gives Ignis a meaningful look. Ignis waves his silent judgement off and continues. "Besides, Black Flan are rare, but not rare enough that the Chancellor would never have seen one," Ignis counters. His reasoning is serious, but he still looks amused. "Prompto, I can't help but think you've made your assessment based on the daemon's name alone."

"Right," says Noctis, walking up and looking down at them from the top of the haven. "Because cooking puns are totally not Iggy's style." He flops down and dangles his feet over the edge, joining their conversation.

"I've no idea what you're insinuating," Ignis replies with mock seriousness.

Noct laughs. "Also, liquescent? Homogeneous?" He smirks down at his loquacious advisor.

"Hm… I suppose that is all just to say, as you would put it, a mushy dessert."

Noctis wrinkles his nose. "Bleh. Not a fan."

Beside them Prompto is still grinning. "Hey, daemons aside, flan is great!"

"Bleeeeeeeeeeegh," Noct reiterates. "Don't even."

"But it's all jiggly!"

"Yeah, that doesn't mean I want to eat it."

"Are the three of you seriously out here talking about vegetables?" Gladio asks, as he ducks out of the tent, having missed much of the conversation.

"Nah, talking about dessert," Noct explains as Gladio walks to the edge of the haven.

"Oh yeah? Iggy planning on making dessert tonight?"

"Pfffft no. Iggy is dessert," Prompto corrects jokingly. He realizes what he's said a heartbeat after it leaves his lips. "Er, wait that came out wrong! I meant—"

Noct and Gladio burst out laughing. Prompto is bright red again and turns his mortified gaze to Ignis. Ignis isn't laughing, but he looks rather pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> After the horribleness that was the The Alstor Excavation, I decided I needed to write a sweet little chaser. This plays around with the same idea, but in a vastly different direction and writing style. The whole thing was just a silly way to explore the initial idea for the Alstor fic (If Ignis were a daemon what kind would he be?), as well as try out a different voice/writing style.
> 
> If you've read this but NOT Alstor, and are keen on checking it out, use caution. They are very different, and there's a good chance if you like one, you may not like the other.


End file.
